


Sparkly Lights

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, Gen, being a kid, memries of the Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry! Sorry! I'm late, I know. Saturday was day 11 but the question was answered with a pic on my Tumblr (http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com). This should have been put up yesterday but I just haven't been feeling well and didn't even touch my computer all day. Hopefully today's question will get answered this afternoon.</p><p>Day 12: How is your character with magic or the supernatural?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sparkly Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Sorry! I'm late, I know. Saturday was day 11 but the question was answered with a pic on my Tumblr (http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com). This should have been put up yesterday but I just haven't been feeling well and didn't even touch my computer all day. Hopefully today's question will get answered this afternoon.
> 
> Day 12: How is your character with magic or the supernatural?

Kellina stared down at her fingers and watched as the sparks danced across her knuckles. Tomorrow would be her tenth Nameday and her sixth year in the Tower. The sparks danced and flitted about her hand, causing her skin to light from within. With an angry twist she flicked the lights away, clenching her fist.

What good were pretty lights? They didn't keep the bullies from picking on her, didn't keep the Templars from giving her weird looks. She was too tall for her age, too gangly. Her hair was like straw and her eyes were too big for her face. And her magic was no better than pretty lights.

To add insult to injury she was smart. Too smart. Magical theory, history, philosophy, languages. She soaked them up like a sponge. If it weren't fo rhte fact that her magic was so slight she'd be the perfect little mage. And all the other kids knew it, ridiculed and hurt her for it.

Okay, maybe not _all_ the other kids. There was Willow, of course. A year younger with a mop of curly red hair that actually seemed to eat combs and a mass of freckles so dark they made a patchwork of her cheeks and nose. She was always smiling, always laughing, and a gifted healer. Willow always listened to her cry and healed her bruises, then dragged her to the teachers to complain about the bullies.

Willow meant well, she really did, but it seemed to just get Kell picked on more.

Kell looked down at the sparks that danced on her fingers once more. Sometimes she really hated being a mage.

 


End file.
